1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hitch pin apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved trailer hitch pin wherein the same is arranged to provide effective latching of a hitch pin relative to a trailer hitch assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tongue and socket assemblies such as is typically utilized in a farm environment utilize a draw bar receivable within a socket, with a hitch pin inserted to couple the draw bar relative to the socket. The hitch pin during such typical use is subject to vibration and encounter with various agricultural components, such as corn stalks and the like, to effect displacement of the hitch pin relative to the trailer hitch assembly. Attendant danger and damage to associated people and property is resultant from such inadvertent disassembly of the draw bar relative to its associated socket due to the cumbersome and extensive nature of typical trailer assemblies.
Prior art hitch pin structure has been utilized to prevent such occurrence and is typified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,284 to Behrle wherein a trailer hitch pin includes a top plate secured below a locking lug to position the hitch pin relative to the coupling structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,094 to Sands wherein the hitch pin is prevented from dislodgement by an overlying flange secured in an overlying position relative to the hitch pin by a rearwardly oriented locking pin assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,125 to Goodlove; U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,207 to Ackermann; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,528 to Thompson set forth further hitch pin latching assemblies.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved safety hitch pin as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in maintaining mechanical association of a draw bar relative to an associated socket structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.